


The Spark that Spread the Flame

by Krazecat (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dystopia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Political Alliances, Rebellion, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Krazecat
Summary: A society named NEXUS that aspired in helping citizens all around the globe find out the true secrets and files the government has been lying to their world about. John Laurens just so happens to be a member of NEXUS and Alexander Hamilton was soon going to join. Of course, Alexander is too nosy for his own good.





	1. Chapter 1

The cool breeze swept many leaves off of their trees and around the air of New York City. Many buildings towering as high as one can imagine were situated all around where the citizens could walk freely. Shopping centers where placed nearly everywhere around this city. Though, as of recently, society has been plagued by fake files, information, hell, even threats that were sent out by the government. These releases have caused panic and chaos within the world, many people started going crazy and make up even more rumors, the rumors continued to stack and stack until they all fell down and created one huge mess. The branches of this world was beginning to fall apart the longer all of us continued to live on.

* * *

As days went on, many people bonded together and formed their own little society. That wonderful society was called NEXUS inc. NEXUS specialized in specifically correcting what the government neglected and getting rid of all the havoc across town. Of the few lone citizens who knew of this society, very few agreed with the idea and motive of it. Most of those citizens claimed the same thought: “Hiding your little smiles from behind a screen is unloyal and especially not great.” Many members of NEXUS despised how the people could just push this off as if it was not a big deal at all. If you lived in such conditions where your own rulers lie to you daily, wouldn’t you strive to make a change for the greater good? Of course, like any normal society NEXUS had their own hideout all the way in the depths of New York City. 

* * *

John Laurens just so happened to be a member of NEXUS, their leader, George Washington seemed to care tons about him and his well-being, which helped John in times of sorrow and despair. John personally thought the idea of NEXUS was wonderful, though, at first, he was skeptical if the whole plan would even go well enough to establish a full-grown society. Supposedly, God had other plans because look at them now! Moral enemies of the government officials and hated by those who were lucky enough to know about such a distant society. Life wasn’t too great for many members of NEXUS and many ended up killing themselves in the long run. John felt sorry for those poor people, they lived lives of such misery they influenced themselves to go as far as to ending their own life. Let’s just say, life isn’t in the best spot it wants to be in right now. 

* * *

Every mention of this twisted government made John always think of the “Hunger Games.” He didn’t know why, maybe the thought of a controlling government hiding behind a mask they molded horribly? Probably. John was walking slowly down the isolated streets of New York City. John had an apartment a couple miles away where he lived in. Sadly, John never had the chance to get a pet, if John could have any pet in the world he would automatically pick a turtle. No hesitation. Swallowing quickly, John fidgeted with his fingers as he continued his tread down the sidewalk. Some people stopped to stare at the man as they probably knew he looked familiar. John was only out on these streets because he had a sudden urge for a nice brew of coffee is all. Of course, most of the items needed to make coffee was broken at his home, John was forced to go outside and buy some. 

* * *

John was starting to think about turtles but his train of thought was rudely interrupted as some boy, no, man bumped into him roughly. Almost falling over, John caught himself quickly before he could fall to the floor. John was able to get a good look at the man who was too busy fixing his hair to even care to say sorry. The guy looked like he hasn’t gotten sleep in days, dark bags were under his eyes and his hair was all over the place. Long sleek hair and a hoodie. Laurens cleared his throat to catch the attention of the man.

”Excuse me... erm... sir? May I ask why the hell you bumped into me in such a hurry?” John stated loudly.

‘ _Good, that seemed to get the man awake.’_ John thought to himself as he witnessed the man look to him.

”Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into ya.” The guy was still trying to make himself look presentable for some damn reason. Not that John cared at all. 

“Name’s Alexander, Alexander Hamilton to be exact! What may your name be?” Alexander asked John back.

Raising an eyebrow, John wondered why the man wanted to suddenly introduce himself and think they would suddenly become friends. “My name is John Laurens.” John replied under his breath back. 

“Hm... John Laurens. That name fits pretty damn well if I have to say.” Alexander brushed himself off as if he fell, which for some reason, made John even more annoyed. Though, he couldn’t help but blush a bit when his name was complimented. He hadn’t heard a compliment in a good amount of time if he to say. 

“Thanks...” John mumbled, “Say, why are you running throughout the streets of New York as if you’re running to the hospital for kidney failure?” John questioned Alexander.

”Why, if you so desire to know my dear Laurens, I was just running to one of my favorite cafe’s to go fetch myself some nice, hot coffee.” Alexander replied with pride in his voice. “What about you, curly?”

”Call me that nickname again and you’ll be having coffee all over you.” John threatened, though, in a playful like manner. “I was heading towards that cafe too.” John looked back and forth before adding on, “That is, if I can ever find it.” 

* * *

Alexander smiled at the thought of the two sitting together at a Cafe. He didn’t know why, it should be weird, they just met because his clumsy ass bumped into him. “We can walk there together if you’d like. Thankfully, I know the way towards this place like I know my house.” Alexander suggested.

John thought for a second, should he really let some stranger who bumped into him help him find some stupid cafe? “Alright... try anything shady and I’ll have men on you.” Part of that statement was a joke and part of it wasn’t either. Though, Alexander must’ve thought it was a joke.

”Alrighty, curly. Follow the lead man now as we march towrds our destination, the Cafe!” Alexander shouted awfully loud. Causing the few citizens around to look at the pair.

John nodded slowly, his hands digging into his pocket as he followed this man around. Would George think of following a stranger who bumped into you idiotic? Yes. Did he care? No. “I told you to stop calling me that.” John mentioned, though, the nickname was beginning to stick.

Alexander laughed softly and rolled his eyes, “Fine, if it bothers you so much I’ll stop.” Alexander replied. Continuing his journey towards the Cafe. The two didn’t start talking again until they got to the Cafe. Walking in, John for some reason, stayed with Alexander as the two ordered their desired drinks and sat down. 

* * *

The warmth of the cup felt nice around John’s hands as they sat in the booth and just sipped on their drinks peacefully. Ya see, this is what life should be like. Drinking coffee whilst relaxing with no care in the world. Not having too worry if everything stated to you was a blunt lie or not. 

“So, John.” Alexander huffed and sipped but continued, “I suppose this means we have at least a mutual friendship formed?” Alexander mumbled quietly, he was surprised John could even hear him once he responded.

”I guess so, don’t get too cocky though. I still have work and I’m sure as hell positive you do as well.” John murmured, he didn’t mean for the sentence to sound as rude as it probably did, he swore. 

Alexander chuckled and placed his elbow on the table, shortly after he placed his hand on his face so he could rest it. “In fact, I do. I work as an uhm...” Alexander paused for a moment, “Writer! My dear friends, Lafayette and Hercules support me all the way! Not saying that no one else does, I just see them more. Don’t get me started on what Jefferson thinks. Dear God is h-“ Alexander was cut off by a snarky comment from John.

”I didn’t come here to hear your life story the whole time, I came here for coffee and some peace... though, you can continue.” Dammit! John had to stop letting his soft side win every once in a while.

”Wow, I uhm- alright!” Flustered, Alexander quickly began once more, “Thomas Jefferson and James Madison really... what’s the word, dislike me. Only because we have different views and I’m obviously the smartest of the two. I mean, seriously, people are jealous for attributes only the stunning can get!” 

John sat there and continued drinking his coffee, listening to Alexander’s shitty, yet nice story. “So, all in all, Thomas and James hate you. Right, continue on.” John ushered.

”Right, my dear friend, Eliza Schuyler usually doesn’t hang with them. Thank God. I know some other dude too, goes by the name of Aaron Burr. Usually views life as the normies and optimistic people would view it. He’s saltier than the damn oceans and keeps saying the same phrase as if it never gets old.” Alexander paused his story to see if John was having any interest.

”What an interesting life you have!” John commented sarcastically, his watch was vibrating on his wrist which was probably because he had an upcoming message, but he ignored it for now.

”Now enough about me, deary, what is your life story?” Alexander questioned John, looking far too interested.

Pausing his drink, John looked away and just merely shook his head. “I’d rather not discuss it right now.” John decided the watch could be his only escape from this awkward situation. “I have to go to the bathroom, be right back. Watch my drink... please.” John told Alexander.

”Is my life really that boring that he has to take a break just to wake up more?” Alexander asked himself as he saw John walk away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

John hustled himself into the bathroom after he quickly dismissed himself from the table they were sitting at. As his watch continued to vibrate, John pulled up his sweater’s sleeve and glanced at what was causing such a disturbance. Well may he be damned, George was calling him. Why? He wished he knew. Sighing, John reluctantly pressed answer on his watch and blinked as the holographic picture popped up. Once noticed well enough, John walked into one of the bigger stalls of the bathroom so no one managed to see it. John awaited for George’s response as the figee looked around at John’s current surroundings.

”Why in the hell are you calling me in the middle of what looks like a bathroom stall? Of all places, a bathroom stall, seriously John?” George commented, his voice stern as he talked to his colleague. 

“Well I’m sorry I couldn’t go to some luxury house for your pleasing. I will be sure to keep that thought in mind though for next time.” John replied snarkily. Though, George didn’t seem to appreciate that remark. 

“I would scold you for that but I have no time now. Listen, John, I have some pretty bad news that you may not appreciate. The government is trying to hack into our systems later on. Luckily, our smart technicians managed to find out that detail. The attack is planned at 6 P.M. tonight. Whenever you get the chance, head back towards our base so we can try to build our programs on our computers to prevent such a thing from happening.” George explained to his younger friend. John had never in his life felt his own attitude switch so swiftly then it had just now. 

“Will do, sir. I’ll meet you around five.” John quickly ended his sentence and didn’t wait for George to reply to him as he ended the call. The holographic image fading away as fast as it came. “Shit, this is not good.” John walked out of the stall and silently raised his wrist to check the time. 1:45, that’s enough time to try to get away from Alexander and towards the base. Walking out of the bathroom, John walked back towards the booth the two were situated at. As he had expected, Alexander was finished with his coffee and waiting with his. Sliding back into the booth, John slowly grabbed his drink after he said thank you. 

“Welcome back, but may I ask, who are you?” Alexander joked around because of how long John was inside the bathroom. 

“Ha ha ha. Very funny, smart guy.” John replied as he placed the cup at his lips and started drinking. “Want to know something not so funny though?” John questioned, wincing mentally when his voice came out with a ruder tone than expected. Alexander didn’t seem to mind the rude tone though.

”What may that thing be, princess?” Alexander questioned, looking at John as if he was a God. 

“I’ve got to go soon. So, it was nice knowing ya, thanks for the coffee!” John slid out of the booth and began walking away. John was almost at the exit of the Cafe when Alexander stopped him. “Where are you going anyway?” Alexander asked him. 

John turned his head over his shoulder and just scowled before walking out, “That’s none of your business now, is it?” John answered rawly. He could practically feel Alexander’s hurt look digging into his back. “Fine, if you’d like to know so dearly, I am heading towards my house.” John lied to Alexander. He would be shocked if he didn’t believe him at this point.

Alexander clasped his hands together and smiled a grin so big that it was sure to be painful. “That’s a reasonable answer, but I have something even better!” Alexander cheered, causing numerous heads to turn to their direction. “You could come over to my house and we can get to know each other better–and no, not in a sexual way.” 

John shook his head, immediately taking down the offer. “Sorry, but no. I don’t attend a person’s house if I haven’t even known them for a good two hours. Do I really look that stupid?” John replied to his stupid offer, beginning to walk out.

”Actually, yeah, you do.” Alexander stated, laughing as John came storming back into the Cafe as if he didn’t just leave. Backing up as John looked as if he was going to punch him, “Just kidding! Calm your ti-curls!” Alexander’s laughing continued on for a few minutes but eventually stopped when he noticed John gone. “W-wait!” Alexander quickly began running after him.

John’s hair blew with the continous breeze outside, he wished he wasn’t wearing a sweater, he thought he would look more official and scary in a suit or maybe even a full blown costume like some members have. Some NEXUS members go so crazy they look almost as if they’re from some crazy sci-fi movie like Star Wars or Alien. Some looked cool and intimidating whilst some looked plain stupid. Then, you have John, the man who only has a few pieces of clothing in his closet. 

Groaning when Alexander somehow managed to catch up to him, John decided to just try the silent treatment to chase him off. Alexander is bound to get bored during some part of the day, right? 

“Hey, buddy, wonderful friend, why did you just leave me like that?” Alexander continued to question. Alexander hated to admit it but he was beginning to grow suspicious of his so called friend. At least, that’s what John was to him. 

“Because unlike you some people have lives to attend to and jobs. Let’s just say it would be nice for you to know where I’m going but if you knew I would have to file a bunch of papers to execute you. I’m pretty sure we both know we wouldn’t want that to happen.” Now, the execution part was a lie but he had to scare him somehow to keep him away. 

“So... you’re saying you work at some imaginary place? Awesome!” Alexander pumped his fists in the air, “I thought I was ths only one wh—“ Alexander quickly shut up when John sent an ice cold glare. “Damn, someone has their period today.” Alexander mumbled under his breath.

Through all the distractions Alexander was doing to him, John still managed to keep his temper low and steady. “Listen, buddy, if I let you come with me, do you swear on your life–most literally may I add, that you keep shut and hide? If my boss sees you he’ll grow into such a rage the whole soc- job will fall apart. So, have we got a deal?” John stopped in his path and turned around, placing his hand out for Alexander to shake. 

“Alrighty! You can always trust me, through thick and thin!” Alexander slammed his hand into John’s and shook it violently. So violently that John’s body was about to go up wirh his arm being tortured. “Alright! You can stop!” John shouted, yanking his hand away. “Follow me and keep shut. Wear this badge.” John dug into one of the pockets in his jeans and placed a pin onto Alexander’s hand. “Act as if you’re a new member joining.” 

Taking a deep breath, John knew he would regret his choice to let Alexander go with him, what could go wrong? His job surely won’t be done with if he were to slip up... right? The train of thought captivated John’s mind and as soon as he knew it, he stopped in front of the base. “Well, here we are. Here’s my workplace.” John informed Alexander.

”You’re workplace looks really shitty on the outside, not that I’m some designer, but at least clean it, I mean, come on!” Alexander complained.

Yep, he was definitely going to regret this. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Alexander reached to go turn the knob on the door and let himself in, John stepped up in front of the entry way. Blocking Alexander's entrance for just a tad second as he went to explain the rules and options of letting him stay once more. John just couldn't see Alexander listening and  _actually_ following the directions he had given him.

"Listen, buddy, this isn't a normal workplace. There's chaos everywhere and it certainly isn't the place for some stranger. Now, if you just listen to the few rules I'm about to say, then you'll be fine -- on the other hand, if you don't then we may have problems."

John clasped his hands together so they knotted in a mess of fingers over wrist.

"I will begin to list the rules: Number One, do  _not_ what so ever bother any of my workmates. They have jobs to do and they do not need some random person distracting them. Number Two, do  _not_ even think about speaking aloud and making yourself at home, this place is anything but a home to most of these people and it will never be on for you. Number Thr-"

John was rudely cut off by one of Alexander's comments,

"Alright, alright! I get it, you are one strict man -- if I can even call you that, who doesn't want me to mess around what so ever around this shit-hole and to stay quiet! Now let's see the excitement and let me in already!" Alexander yelled, causing John to raise his hands and finally back down for a bit. "Okay... it seems you have established the easier rules... that's, wonderful."

John stated, a bit more quietly this time. Shaking the thoughts invading his head, John slowly opened the creaking door and walked in first, holding it behind him so the door did not slam onto Alexander. Of course, Alexander needed to say something before they could fully get inside a building.

"If this building is so confidential then why in the hell do you not have some sort of lock or futuristic gear on the door?"

Alexander questioned, John had to admit, that was a pretty smart question.  _Why didn't they have a lock on the door?_ He would have to discuss the whole idea of a lock later with George, but for now, his main priority was keeping Alexander calm and out of the way. John shoved Alexander behind a crate and quickly walked away, not caring if he got hurt in the process or not, he didn't care. All he wanted was to keep his alliance safe, in this world they live in today, alliances matter more than trust or any kind of friendship you've ever heard of. 

Alexander made a loud banging noise as he hit the wall behind him from the force of John's shove. "What the he-" Alexander quickly placed hands over his mouth as he remembered the memories of John constantly telling him not to speak a word or even move in this shitty facility. Deciding to move to a new box in front of him, Alexander moved as if he was a spy in a movie. Rolling under his shoulder, Alexander peeked his head out and raised an eyebrow at the sight of John walking up to a man standing in front of all of these holographic screen. It seems as if there was coordinates, names, addresses, faces of criminals, and statements flooding the area around them. "What the hell...?" Alexander questioned quietly.

John walked up to George with his hands interlocking behind his back, he looked formal and he secretly hated it, but he had to keep his composure and posture great. He was one of the headmasters of this wonderful society and thus, he had to act as if he was above this society. As if he was the crude people who call themselves our rulers and torment the people. Clearing his throat, John coughed as he finally paused next to George. "I see all of our ideas are slowly coming to a close... what on Earth can we still do to fix such a major flaw in the technology?" John commented quietly, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched the names and coordinates increase as more and more people tried to hack them each minute. 

George raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze towards John's presence. "I see you finally decided to join me, long time no see..." George joked, turning serious when he didn't hear John laugh or anything, just the labor being done by his fellow members in the back. "Right. Anyways, to fix that flaw, we would need some more advanced guarding technology and more virus protections. I advise we find somebody to do it, though, that's low beneath our game now. If we don't fix this threat, we are mostly likely going to end up dead by the end of it all. We need to fix this, if not right now, then a minute later, and if not then, a few minutes after. This needs to be taken care of." George didn't hesitate to act all strong in front of John, he knew the boy could take in the information well in clear, so why not be blunt and honest? Right? 

John shivered at the thought of his body lying on the floor in his own pool of blood, nobody would like the thought. If they did, John would send them to get help immediately. Turning his head to try to find where Alexander was situated, John frowned and brought a hand up to pull his curly, knotted hair back to the pony-tail where it was supposed to lie. "I understand where you are going at, but let's just say we die and some members make it out, who would be the new, appointed leader?" John questioned George. 

George shrugged and kept watch of the screen, walking forward to sit in his office chair that was situated in front of all the controls in the place. "No clue, but we have to find out soon -- if we don't we risk everything we have in the palms of our hands." George placed some pencil shavings onto his hand and blew them, watching as they blew into the air for a few seconds before falling to the cold, hard floor. John shivered and nodded slowly, stepping forward once more to try to make some sense into what George was saying, though, he was rudely interrupted by Lafayette scrambling into the room frantically.

"Sir, sir!" Lafayette shouted, his yells echoing across the room. George turned slowly in his chair and looked towards Lafayette, "What's wrong?" George asked, worry plaguing his voice severely. "There has been an outbreach in the systems! Computer number AQ-127H has been hacked successfully! Our forces are growing thin!" John turned towards Lafayette as his eyes widened, no, that computer was the safehome to all their information. How in the hell would they have been able to hack so quickly? This was growing outrageous and scary fast! 

George stood up and immediately started to order a few members around, telling them to change this and that, move many things, and to lock down their computers. "We cannot have anymore of this nonsense! Does anyone know how to fix hacked computers, anybody?!" George shouted with such strength he never knew he had. Though, unfortunately nobody did. "John! Do you know?" George questioned eagerly. John put his head down and shook it sadly, his pony-tail bobbing up and down as he did just that. "No... sir, I don't know how to... I'm sorry." John mumbled, ashamed that he couldn't do what this society was solely based off of. 

Alexander heard enough and quietly rolled out from behind the boxes, making John jump as he saw Alexander jump out, John moved his hand back and forth across his neck to try to tell Alexander to stop, but that didn't do anything. Dammit, he can now say goodbye to his job  _and_ dignity. "I know how to hack! In fact, I took computer classes back in the day when I was in school!" Alexander raised his hand and waved it back and forth like a kindergartener trying to answer a question they knew. "I was in the top ten criteria in the class and was loved by all." Alexander informed George -- or in better words, shouted at him.

Almost everyone stopped to stare at Alexander, even Lafayette was in awe, which barely never happened. "Mon ami, who may you be?" Lafayette questioned, looking at Alexander straight in the eye. Before Alexander could answer, George walked forward and stepped right in front of Alexander. "Yes, who are you? Who invited this boy into our base?" George asked, watching as everyone shrugged and started chatting besides John. "John? One would think someone's own best friend would not let some stranger into the area. He could be some spy sent from the government."

"I reassure you sir that I am in no way affiliated with the government. I'd just like to help, that's all." Alexander muttered, trying to reason with the stubborn leader. John walked up next to Lafayette to try to distance himself from George, "Blame me after this, right now is not the chance to argue! We are under attack and need all the help we can get. We can do a more thorough investigation later, for now, let's just focus on the real motive, stopping the hacks!" John boosted, smiling at his sudden burst of pride. 

George pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded, "Very well... Lafayette, lead John and..." 

"Alexander Hamilton" Alex filled in.

"And Alexander to computer AQ-127H." George quickly fixed. "If he does anything to mess up, kick him out of this building immediately." George ordered Lafayette.

"Yes sir!" Lafayette replied obediently, "Alrighty guys! Let's go head of now." Lafayette seemed way too cheerful for this situation.

John followed Lafayette and kept his arms crossed so he didn't punch Alexander, though, he had to give him credit. Standing up to help an alliance just barely surviving, maybe this man was alright. 


End file.
